Midnght Run
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: After being shot by werewolf hunters, Derek wonders around town in a state of angst hoping to find someone who will help him.


Midnight Run

Disclaimer: All characters belong to MTV.

Summary: After being shot by werewolf hunters, Derek wonders around town in a state of angst hoping to find someone who will help him.

Time: Episode 3

POV: Derek

Genre: Drama and Angst

Rating: PG

Date Finished: June 19, 2011

He looks around. Lean, fast. He leaps into the air. He can feel it pumping through him. The need for speed.

He increases his speed leaps over a building.

It's getting closer. Rather he's getting closer to it. The beta's almost got the alpha.

Faster, faster.

Just a little closer, closer.

He comes to another gap between two buildings. He gets ready to jump.

_Bang..._

He falls in mid-jump. Pain shoots up through his arm. He bites back a cry of agony.

He must. He must stay quite. They will hear him if he makes any noise, any movement.

He can hear them talking, talking about him. They're discussing him. Discussing who he is and what he is.

Another round of endless pain spurts up his arm. It's getting to be too much. He bites his lip. He must stay quite.

He listens again. They're still here. Now they're wondering if he's dead or alive. They're not worried. Even if he is alive, he'll be dead within forty-eight hours.

It doesn't matter to them. Either way, he's going to die.

It doesn't even matter to them that he wasn't the werewolf they want. He's a werewolf and they had shot him. He would be one less werewolf on the street hunting their children.

Yep, that's what they have made up in their minds.

Werewolf equals killer.

Werewolf equals murderer.

Werewolf equals evil.

He hears a door slam and a car drive away. He waits several minutes after he hears the last crunch of gravel. He has to be sure that they are gone.

He waits and waits.

He's still holding that cry of pain in. He's still afraid to let it out.

He looks around the side of the building. Nothing. There's nothing there.

It's all clear.

He let out that cry of angst that he has been holding in. It feels so good to let it out. Heck, it even takes some of the pain away.

He starts to run. He manages to do this of about a mile.

He stumbles and is breathing hard. What's up with this? He should be able to run one hundred miles instead of one.

He knows what the problem is. It's the bullet. It's killing him. It must come out.

As long as it's in him, it's going to kill him.

As long as it's in him, he's going to die.

He wonders around town looking for a solution. For the first, well maybe not the first, time he's wanting to kill. He wants to kill all of the hunters and huntress.

Sorry, can't be sexist.

He wonders around until daybreak. He's now aware of all the looks he's getting. He can hear the whispers of what they think of him.

Druggie...

Drunk...

Heroin addict...

Pothead...

Dealer...

He knows he looks bad, but, come on, not that bad. His rep wasn't the greatest to begin with and now this would totally break the mirror.

And least he hasn't Changed.

That would really take the cake.

Oh great, not only was he what the whispers say, but he's also a supernatural freak. He could see the headlines now.

Try explaining that one.

He goes to the school. He's always watched horror movies and has always wondered why they somehow ended up at the high school. He now knew why: it's where the help always is.

Why?

He has no idea.

It's just one of those things that tends to happen.

Yes, someone usually got injured or worse.

He approaches a boy. Asks questions and demands answers. He's a no nonsense kind of guy. The kid gets smart. He felt his claws come out, the first stage of the Change. He digs them into the kid's neck and applies pressure. It's not enough to do any harm. It's a warning stating that he is not to be messed with.

He lifts his claws and sees blood. He quickly transforms the claws back into his human hands.

He retreats to an entryway to a closet. He's breathing hard. It is getting way too hard to do a thing such as simple as breathing.

_Ring..._

He's right underneath of the bell. He puts his hands over his ears as the watts of the bell rip through his body. It really feels like as if his head is bursting into thousands of pieces of mush.

So, did he fail to mention that little issue?

Besides the breathing issue, he was also sensitive to light and sound. It was like he was a full werewolf while human. If that was possible.

He's pretty sure that it's not.

Lockers slamming, kids screaming, cell phones going off... It's all too much! He has to go. He must get out.

So, maybe the high school doesn't hold all of the answers like the movies do.

He steps outside and walks toward the student parking lot. He steps out and hears brakes slam.

He looks around. Wait, this isn't right! He's on the ground.

He can hear people talking. Someone's loading him up into their car. He can't tell what they're saying.

All he knows is that they are the good guys.

The ones who will help him.

And that's all that matters.


End file.
